Back To Camp
by VampireAngel911
Summary: Bianca is back! And now is going to camp, but what if she has to choose again to be a camper, or a hunter? Sequel to a New life, a Second Chance!
1. Olympus Council

Chapter 1 – Olympus Council

Bianca's POV

It has been a few days's since that dream, and I was eating peacefully at the table, my powers have gotten better, but Nico still beat me, I liked playing with Cerberus now and then and Nico has been a lot happier than ever. Hades as well been a bit happier, but not by much.

"I have to go see and inform them about this...situation about Bianca," My dad said,

"Why?" I asked,

"Well, you can't exactly go up to camp and say, Hi everybody, can you?" he asked,

I tried to imagine it and it looked a bit odd, but snapped out of my thoughts and said "Camp?"

"Yes, you will attend camp, who do you think I was talking to?" he said,

"Oh." I said, "Do I have to come?"

"Not yet, maybe later in the argument." He stated,

"Ok," I nodded,

"I better go, thanks to Nico I finally have a throne and he has a cabin," he said,

"Better get going," I said,

"See ya dad," Nico saluted, who does that anymore?

"Bye,"

"Farewell children," he disappeared,

"You know, I think you changed him, he's more... happy, I never called him dad when you died,"

"Really?" I said,

"No, anyway I have to go, See ya." He walked away,

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a hunter would it?" I asked, I went to Nico's room and saw him I-M a girl, and noticed he was talking with a girl who had hunter clothes on.

He stammered, "Noo wha- I mean – Ho-"

"Goodbye Nico." I chuckled,

"See ya Bianca," He said, annoyingly and shadow travelled,

Hades POV

I arrived at the throne room and sat down, a few people were missing, after a few minutes, they were all here,

"All right this meeting is in order. Hades requested it and I hope he has a good explanation." Zeus said, and looked at me,

I nodded and stood up, "Artemis, you've heard of Bianca right?"

She thought about it and nodded, "You mean your daughter who died on her 1st quest, yes, but how would that fit in?"

"I, well how would you feel if she was alive?" I asked,

Instantly, there was uproar,

"ABSOULTLY NO-

"THAT IS NOT LOGICAL YOU CANT RAISE THE DEA-"

"YOU ALREADY HAVE NICO WHY BRING HER B-"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, I haven't even explained yet, "Bianca has died, I can accept that, but she had chosen rebirth,"

Some of the Gods and Goddess sighed,

"But what I didn't realise was that because she is my daughter, she remembers her powers, memories as well,"

"THAT IS IMPOSS

"WE MUST RID OF THIS ABOMINA-

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, BROTHER!" I yelled at Zeus, "SHE IS NOT AN ABOMINATION, DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOUR DAUGHTER THAT, MAY I REMIND YOU, THAT YOU PRESERVED HER! BROKE THE OATH, TWICE! AT LEAST POSEIDON DID IT ONCE!"

Everyone was shocked that I spoke to Zeus like that, Zeus sat down looking down and wondered, Artemis was the first to speak,

"So, will she continu-"

"Continue what?" I asked, she was alive, get over it!

"Being a hunter, she was one before she died," She answered,

"Absolutely not, it is not that simple,"

"Then explain!" Artemis lost her temper, "She was a hunter when she died! She should be one!"

I raised his hand, "I do not wish to have a fight, but if that's what you want then so be it, but Bianca isn't yours, I'm her father an-"

"Like you ever acted like it!" She seethed,

I scowled, "How would you know? You're a virgin goddess; you don't know what it's like!"

Artemis grabbed her bow, and I grabbed his sword,

"ENOUGH!" Zeus roared, I sat down and so did Artemis, How dare she! "Athena, what do you think?" he turned to Athena,

It took a minute, "I understand both point of views, but Artemis, Hades has a point, she isn't yours, she was reborn, so she doesn't have your blessing,"

Artemis looked murderous, "Excuse me," she seethed, she ran off and we all could hear the tantrum,

"I'll calm lil sis down," Apollo said, she came back and said,

"I am not your little sis!" she slapped him,

"Chill sis" He said, she glared at him,

"How about we vote?" Poseidon said,

"How about we not? It's my daughter's life, it's her future not yours Athena's!" I said,

"Your right but still... very well," she said, "We shall see what fate has in store,"

"Meeting adjourned," Zeus said, everyone left except for three,

"I still don't like you Hades," Demeter left,

Artemis said, "I understand, but don't think she is in your grasp just yet," she left,

I frowned; I need to keep a close eye on her, maybe Nico as well.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think will happen? <strong>


	2. Someone Arrive's

Chapter 2 – Someone arrives

Nico's POV

I was pacing in my room thinking about the council, _What would happen?_ I sighed and lied on my bed,

"You know, your gonna get a head if you keep repeating the same routine," someone said, I looked and saw dad,

"Hey dad, how did it go?" I asked,

He sighed, "Fine, Zeus and Artemis are a bit annoyed, do me a favour and keep an eye on Bianca at camp,"

"Sure, but why?" I asked,

He waved his hand "No reason, get going, you'll leave in an hour, Zeus explained everything to the demigods at camp, though I think you might get a few stares,"

"Alright," I answered, he left and I put everything in my bag, Ambrosia, Nectar etc etc. I went to Bianca's room and knocked,

"Come in," she said,

I asked, "Are you ready? Were leaving in 15 minutes,"

"I've packed everything; do I have a weapon that can change into a ring or necklace though?"

"Oh yeah! Dad gave this to me to give it to you," I chucked her a necklace which was supposed to turn into a bow.

"Now you give it to me," She grumbled,

I laughed, "Let's go,"

"We need to tell dad first," he said, "On second thought, let's go; he might be with my evil stepmom,"

She sighed, "Fine, let's at least send them a note,"

I sighed and grab a notepad,

_Dad,_

_Gone to camp with Bianca._

_See you soon_

_Nico_

_P.S I will miss Persephone. (Not!)_

"There done." I waved it and put it on the table,

She chuckled, "Let's go,"

We shadow travelled and to camp and it looked amazing as ever,

"Come on, let's see our cabin," I said, there were a few odd stares and we ignored them, I bumped into a few people, Percy.

"Bianca! Zeus explained everything to us and I'm glad your back! I am so sorry about before you know," he said,

She chuckled, "No worries, it was my choice,"

"Thanks, we should hang out more; Annie would love to see you,"

"Yeah, is she your girlfriend yet?" She asked,

"Yeah,"

"Finally!" She said, "I knew you would be a couple but seriously how long did it take you?"

"A few death experiences," I grumbled, he glared at me.

"I have to go Nico is going to show me my cabin," she said,

"Your gonna hate it, it is black, gloom and doom," Percy stated,

She looked at me, "Well if it is, I am gonna change it,"

"I like it the way it is," he grumbled,

She smiled, "Let's go," I took her to my cabin and saw her looking at it, she looked at me when I saw a hole,

"For when I summon the dead," I said,

She shook her head, "If I fall into that. You. Are. Dead."

"Ok, my dad will be nice to me so I'm good,"

I sighed, "Come on I'm hungry and the horn went off." We walked to our table and started eating,

Chiron came up, "Bianca it is great to see you,"

I smiled," Nice to see you to Chiron,"

"You too, now excuse me, I have to make an announcement," he galloped, "Campers, I have an announcement and well um..."

I frowned, "There was edginess in his voice and I knew I would not like it one bit.

"Spit it out already," A guy from the Ares cabin said,

Chiron looked at him for a second and sighed, "The hunters are coming."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think will happen?<strong>


	3. Hunters

Chapter 3 – Hunters

Bianca's POV 

There was scary scenery,

"WHY THE HADE-

"WHY ARE THEY COMING NOW? OF ALL DAY-

"WE JUST GOT PERCY BACK THEY HAVE TO SPOI-

"THIS IS A LOT OF CRA-

"I MEAN THALIA IS NICE AND ALL BUT THE OTHERS ARE A LOAD O-

Chiron stomped his hooves, "Silence! Artemis requested it, there will be a capture of flag tonight and they will arrive in a fe-

"Were here." Someone said,

"Thalia!" Percy and a blonde girl who I would've guest was Annabeth hugged her,

"Percy, Annie it's great to see you," Thalia smiled, "Hey where dead boy? Is he gloomy and dead?"

"No he's here, pinecone face," Nico said waving; most of the hunters looked grossed out,

"Hey! DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" There was a flash and Nico was fried,

"Hey! That's cheating," He pouted, "Thalia come over here, I want to talk to you,"

I widened my eyes, _"What is he doing?"_

Thalia walked over, "Whats up?" She asked,

He took my hand "Meet my sister Bianca. Bianca, Thalia you've met." He gestured,

I looked at him with an _Are you stupid? _Look,

"Great to see you Thalia." I shook her hand,

"Umm...Mind explaining," she asked,

I sighed, I hope I didn't have to do this every day, I told her and explained everything, she seemed to understand,

"So... are you coming back to the hunters?" She asked,

I bit my lip, "I-um, sorry Thalia but no, I think I would like to see how they do things at camp,"

"Ok, I understand, I remember when I didn't want to be a hunter at first, talk to you later." She left,

"It's great to see her again," He said dreamily,

I narrowed my eyes, "She's not the one you're crushing on right?"

Silence...

"If Artemis finds out, you are a jackalope, you got that?" I said,

"So don't tell," he shrugged,

"Whatever, so what are we doing for capture the flag?" I asked,

He grinned, "Easy, tell you later," he left,

I sighed and went outside to the see, I wonder if I will ever feel at home,

"It's a nice feeling isn't it?" Someone said, I turned around and saw Annabeth,

"Hey Annabeth," I smiled,

"Hey Bianca, we never got the chance to see each other after I got kidnapped,"

I frowned, "No we didn't,"

Annabeth asked, "Are you ok?"

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked,

"Sure,"

"I feel a bit out of it, I don't know why but I do."

"Maybe it's because you feel like your an outsider, you were a hunter, and now your betraying them and at camp, we hated hunters," she answered,

"Yes, but I don't know what to do." I said,

"Just, trust your instincts and remember, about people's feelings,"

I smiled, "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"I have to go, capture the flag, I have to prepare," I said,

She laughed, "Your different to what I thought, Nico would probably go straight into a fight without even thinking,"

I smiled, "Yeah probably, bye,"

"Bye,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>


	4. Goddess

Chapter 4 – Goddess

Bianca POV

I was getting my armour ready and went to our flag, I was walking with Nico and saw him gazing at Thalia, I bonked him on the head,

"Ow!" He rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"You're drooling," I stated,

He blushed and wiped it off, "So what are you gonna do?" I asked,

"Don't know, I'm just gonna wait and see," he answered,

I was taken back, "What have you done with Nico?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused,

"Your just gonna wait? That is never Nico," I stated,

"Wel-" He said but was cut off, there was a blinding flash and we quickly covered our eyes, when it was over, I saw Nico tense up a bit, I turned and saw, Artemis.

I bowed, "My lady,"

She smiled, "Rise, my huntress,"

"She is not your hunter anymore," Nico went in front of me,

She frowned, "Maybe, but in her past life she was, Bianca, may I speak to you?"

I tensed up a bit and was a bit scared, what did she want?

"I don't think so!" Nico shouted, shadows were coming closer and I wonder who was doing that, dad or Nico.

"It is not your decision, only your sister's," She stated,

I bit my lip and said, "Alright, my lady,"

"Very well, follow me," She gestured her hand and walked,

I muttered, "If I am not back in 10 minutes, arrange my funeral."

He nodded, "Alright, but I get to hit Artemis,"

"Fine," I said and walked, I was walking and saw a tent, with wolves around it,

"_Guess she didn't want Nico following or spying," I thought,_

I walked forward and saw them growl, I stumbled back, just then they backed down, I walked forward and went in,

"What is it you want my lady?" I asked politely,

She sighed, "Why don't you come back?"

I bit my lip and said, "I wondered what it was like without taking care of my family, wondered if I wanted anything more or less, when I died, I realised, I wanted to be normal, go to camp, fall in love and all."

"Love," She spat, "It rules all of us for some reason, and it sometimes can be our downfall,"

"Didn't you love someone?" I asked, I saw her tense up a bit and saw that she was a bit sad,

"I did, but he died, I swore I would never love anyone ever again,"

"Oh," I said, it made sense why she wouldn't,

"But still... you can still join us Bianca, you can be free from, _men,"_ She spat out the last word, "There irresponsible, look at my brother, we have to make people believe about the ozone layer, the winter and such,"

"I'm sorry, but my choice is final my lady, I am staying at camp," I answered,

"You will be a traitor to the hunters? To yourself?" She asked,

"I..." I stumbled on the word, _a traitor_,

"We will give you a few days to decide, my hunters will are leaving in a week," She said,

"But...," I said,

"Bye Bianca," She said, she waved her hand and I was back, next to Nico,

"Bianca? What happened?" He asked,

"Nothing, let's get ready," I gripped bow and was ready to have a fun game at camp,

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long!<strong>


	5. Capture A Flag

Chapter 5 – Capture a flag

Hades POV

I was stressed out; I threw a fireball at a plant and started tormenting souls. Artemis how dare she! We discussed this and still she brings back her hunters to tempt my daughter, why I ought to give her a piece of my mind!

I was about to throw another fire ball when someone knocked, "Darling, it's time for lunch,"

I sighed, maybe I will enjoy this, "Very well," I walked towards her and started heading towards the table,

Nico POV

After Bianca talked to Artemis, she felt a bit tense, I asked her what it was about and still, nothing! I want to rip Artemis' head off, and then it would just grow back again. I am so frustrated! What would happen if she went back? No... I would let her be happy. Anyway time for capture the flag.

Bianca POV

After the chat, I tried to keep my mind of it, although it is pretty hard to do when Nico keeps asking me, I asked him what we were doing.

"Easy, we are going to guard the flags but hide in the shadow, when one comes near, knock them out and use your shadow travelling I showed you, to make them go far away. Easy," He answered,

I shook my head, "Easier said than done, how many times, have we have won?" I knew the answer already,

He thought about it "Never, but were sticking with Annabeth's plan"

I nodded, if it was Percy's, no way, Annabeth's, yes. "Let's go."

We shadow travelled to the spot and saw the flag on a shadow, just then, a horn blew, it was time. After a few minutes, none, we were watching closely and I remembered something,

"Cover your mouth," I said,

He looked at me confusingly, "Why?"

"Remember last time?" I asked,

He thought about it and widened "Oh," I nodded, just then five girls came, I looked at Nico and he nodded, I went to the two girls who were on guard, I went to one covered her mouth and knocked her out, I shadow travelled her farther away, the other girl went out like a light, I went to her and punched her, I looked and saw Nico taking care of the other 3.

We went back into the shadows only to be knocked out by wind, "Didn't think it would be that easy did ya?"

Nico snorted, "A guy can dream," I looked up and saw Thalia with 2 more girls. Phoebe and Melody. I went up and took out Melody, looked like she just joined, didn't put up much of a fight.

Phoebe however was much harder, she kept shooting arrows at me and I used my dagger to defend. I tried to come closer but she almost poked me with her dagger, I looked around, and all I saw were rocks, water, shadows, wood. I smirked.

I focused on a rock, I used it and put it right in between me and Phoebe, I thrusted it down and it made Phoebe lose concentration, I smirked and went around it and made a cut on her leg. I then just heard, a horn, I looked around and saw our flag still there, which means...

"WE WON!" Nico shouted, "In your face Thals!" He pointed,

"Whatever," She grumbled, "Next time," she left.

I smiled and jogged back, I heard someone behind me, "How does it feel to betray us?"

I turned around and saw Phoebe, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were one of us, you still remember, I bet?" She said,

I cringed, "I knew it! You're a traitor!" She seethed,

"Shut up!" I said, I was getting annoyed,

"Why did you leave? Was it for you? Or for a _boy_?" She spat out the word,

"None of your business!" I shouted,

"You thought we were a little group did you? Thought you could quit like that? You trampled all over us! You're a disgrace!" She seethed,

"I think you're the one who's a disgrace!" I yelled,

"What did you say traitor?" She gripped he bow,

I smirked, "You heard me."

She roared and made her way towards me, I side stepped, be it didn't work, I got a cut on my cheek, it stung, I gripped my dagger and started battling with her, she was holding back, she is well good using a dagger than a bow. I was backed up to a wall and looked back, just then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Will she be ok?<strong>


	6. She Sure Is Scary

Chapter 6 – She sure is scary

Nico's POV

I went up about our victory, it was so much fun with Bianca, she really has developed her skills, and maybe I should show her how to do some stuff with shadows. Just then I heard some clangs, sword fights, I looked forward and saw Bianca and a hunter, she looked wiped out, she was backed up into a corner and blacked out. I ran to her,

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I turned to Phoebe,

Phoebe spat, "She's a traitor,"

"Doesn't give you a right to punch her,"

Phoebe challenged, "Maybe I should punch you."

"I'd like to see you try," I smirked and grabbed my sword,

"HOLD IT!" I turned and saw Thals, I sighed, finally! Someone to restore what peace we have left with these hunters! "Whats going on?" She turned to me, I pointed at Bianca and Phoebe. She nodded. I picked up Bianca and took her.

Bianca POV

I woke up to a horrible screeching voice, I looked around and notice I was on a bed and remembered,

"How you doing?" Someone said, I looked and saw a shadow, Nico.

"Fine, what happened?" I asked,

"Well, after you were unconscious, I went up and took you here; Thals came and had a pretty convincing talk. Here," he went to the door and opened it,

I heard a screeching noise, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU WERE SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE TO US HUNTERS! WHY I OUGHT TO REPORT THIS TO ARTEMIS! AND SHE WOU- oh hi Nico, Bianca, sorry about before."

I smiled; _she sure can be scary when she wants to be._ "Hi... how are you doing?"

"Fine, sorry about the fight, I have to go," she said, she elbowed Phoebe and she grumbled,

"Bye,"

"I'm sorry what was that?" I smirked, Nico mouthed, _Good one_,

"Sorry," She said and left,

"I am beat." I stated,

"Bet you are," Nico said, "You looked like crap in the battle, Phoebe owned you, she was doing all kind of things,"

"Shut up! You better teach me more things," I said,

"Got it," He said, "I have to go, check up on you later,"

Hades POV

A couple of days ago, Nico told me about the chat with Artemis, I was furious, I told Nico to keep an eye on her, but I wanted to know what was happening with the hunters. I just saw Nico shadow travel and asked him,

"WHAT! SHE WANTS BIANCA BACK IN!" Nico nodded, "I AM GONNA HAVE A TALK WITH HER!"

"Father no!" Nico yelled, "Bianca and a hunter just brawled it out,"

"Really?" I sighed, this was so frustrating, and "Maybe it'll be better if Bianca came back,"

"I don't think so," he said, "She likes it there, she likes talking to Percy, Annabeth,"

I sighed, "Keep me how do they say it? Posted."

Nico nodded and left. What am I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I made this chapter a bit boring and shorter.<strong>


	7. I Make A Choice

Chapter 7 – I Make a choice

Artemis POV

I just heard what Phoebe did; I was so frustrated and gave her a punishment, now I have to convince Bianca again! I just want to make a point that Hades isn't all might and powerful!

"Olivia," I asked, she came in and said,

"Yes my lady," She asked, she was a small girl who joined, a few weeks ago, who hunting skills have developed and I have respect for her, she had, brown her with blonde highlights, she was small but fierce, she could have quite a temper.

"Send me Thalia," I asked, she nodded and after a few seconds, she came back with Thalia,

"You called me my lady," she bowed,

I nodded and said, "We are leaving in a few hours, pack up, I need to speak to Bianca."

She nodded and left, I heard her give orders to the others and I transported to camp half blood. I walked to the Great Hall. I went in and saw Chiron and Mr D.

He bowed, "What brings you here Lady Artemis?" he asked,

"I would like to speak to Bianca, one of your campers." I said,

He nodded, "I will fetch her," he bowed and left, I sat down on a chair and waited.

Bianca POV

I was sword fighting with Nico and got my butt whooped, again, I was getting good, but not good enough. We played at least three times and I gritted my teeth, he won two out of three! I only won once,

In the first match, I was trying different weapons and used a spear; it was pretty easy... until I stretched it out too much for him to disarm me.

In the second match, he went easy on me without a shield, I was using a dagger, and I was still sweating and wearing out, I kicked him out and pointed my dagger at his throat.

In the third, I went with my regular weapons and used a bow and arrow, when he was distracted, I used a rock to crush him, but he sensed it and when he thought I let my guard down, he used his powers and took control and it landed near my feet and I stumbled back.

I was getting my armour off and saw Chiron waiting for me. I went towards him and asked,

"What is it Chiron?" I asked, I saw Nico at my side and Chiron said,

"Lady Artemis wants to see you," He answered, I saw Nico tense up and I replied,

"Ok, I will see you in a minute," he nodded and galloped away, I walked away until Nico grabbed my hand,

"Is there something wrong?" I asked,

Nico sighed, "Listen Bianca, this isn't easy for me to say, but if you... I mean if you still want to... I mean, I'll try to understand, but... you know what, let's just say I am happy with your decision,"

I smiled and said, "Thanks Nico," I walked of wondering,

"_Should I stay? Should I go? Dad and Nico seem to want me to stay in camp, but some people call me a traitor, will they say that if I go back to camp?"_

I was frustrated and wondered what to do, just then, I was in front of the door, I went in and saw Artemis, I bowed,

"My lady," I was still thinking what to do,

She nodded and I stood up, "Bianca, you must know it's been a week and I need your answer, it is your choice, follow your own desire."

'_Follow your own desire." _Those words echoed in my head,

I smiled; I knew the answer, "Lady Artemis? I know my answer,"

She turned, "Yes?" she asked,

I replied, "My answer is...

* * *

><p><strong>What does she do? Stay or Leave? Review your answer!<strong>


	8. I Am Happy

Chapter 8 – I am happy

Bianca POV

"I choose, to stay here," I stated happily,

Her eyes narrowed, not a good sign, "Why?" She asked angrily,

"Because I loved it here, being able to chill and relax, not going to hunt every now and then, I loved talking to my friends," I answered,

She summoned her knife, "You will regret this day Bianca, from now on you will be a traitor and an enemy from my hunters," she pointed,

I gulped, "I understand," I was really nervous for some reason and wanted to run back to camp.

She smirked, "And you do realise, that once you're an enemy, my enemy, you get turned into something or die,"

I gasped, "Artemis..."

She smirked, "Goodbye," she pointed her finger towards me and I heard a rustle in the wind.

I noticed I was pushed, "Artemis! If you want to kill her, it should not be near the shadows!"

I turned and saw dad, "Dad..."

He smiled, and turned to Artemis, "We will discuss this," he stated,

I saw Nico looking confused and happy at the same time, I guess he wanted me to stay and not be lonely.

"In the council!" My dad roared,

"What?" I exclaimed, I did not want to go and say all of my point of views and all, which would be embarrassing.

"Let's go!" He tapped his sceptre on the ground and we were engulfed in a shadow, all of a sudden, I saw a bright gold light and statues which Annabeth must have designed. I could tell she really did do most of it herself and was proud.

Hades POV

I was furious, now outraged! That Artemis would try and kill her, gods she needs some anger issues,

"Hades! Your power's are making all of us downright and gloomy, calm down and why did you call us here?" Zeus boomed,

I pointed at Artemis and stated, "She wanted my daughter killed!"

"She was a traitor to my hunters!" She exclaimed,

I rolled my eyes, "Move on women, it's not her, just her mind is the same,"

Athena stepped in, "That's enough! Your both acting like idiots now sit down and we will discuss this like mature beings,"

Poseidon sighed, "Great..."

Athena whirled around, "What did you say fish breath?"

"Nothing, carry on Owl head," he waved his hand to carry on,

"Your immaturity astounds me," she sneered, hurry up, I have souls to torment! We've heard this for over 5 millennia!

"You being a know it all, doesn't astound me," he replied,

"Well you bein-"

"ENOUGH! WE'VE HEARD THIS ARGUMENT FOR TOO LONG! LET'S BEGIN THE MEETING!" Zeus yelled, "Hades what would you like to say?"

I pointed at Artemis, "She is a *bleep* she gave my daughter another *bleep* chance and now that my daughter declined, she tried to *bleep* kill her, off all the things, you are a "bleep* *bleep*

They all sat there stunned, "Ook, Artemis, your point of few and no foul language," he glanced at me,

"I am just gonna say the facts, she joined, she died, came back and she's supposed to be a hunter," she explained,

"We discussed this sister," Athena said,

Artemis yelled, "I don't give a *bleep*, I am going to kill her," she stood up and walked to her chariot,

"Oh no, you don't!" I said, I stood up and threw a fireball in front of her; hey everyone needs a warning.

She seethed with anger, "Why you..." She charged at me but Poseidon and Hera trapped her in a cage,

"_Huh, déjà vu" I thought,_

Hera stated, "Listen, I don't like your tone of voice and your supposed to care for your family, so your going to stay there until your done," she stated,

"Why didn't she say that when she pushed me off a cliff," Hephaestus muttered,

She glared at him and Poseidon said, "I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret,"

"I am not regretting it, now for one last time, LET ME OUT!" She screamed,

Hera and Poseidon looked at each other and shook their heads.

She turned towards Bianca and Nico, "Know this, you will regret this!"

I shadow travelled them out and back into camp.

Nico POV

Well that was... something, glad I never got into Artemis bad side,

"That went...well," I said,

She looked at me and said, "Whatever, at least I'm not, yet."

I nodded, "Let's get inside, it's almost time to eat,"

Bianca chuckled, "You and your stomachs."

I smiled, "Yep, that's me," we walked into camp half blood and I realised, I was happy, more than happy, ecstatic and maybe, I wouldn't be alone and be the sad and gloomy Nico.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished the story! I have an idead for a sequel! Should I continue or stop?<strong>


End file.
